The Future in our Hands
by Ryder93
Summary: Got the inspiration from Bloody mad's "Naruto:Genesis of Nindo".What happens when the two Sannins and Naruto's parents along with three kids watches the life story of Naruto. A different kind of rong but not ru hina later


**Authors Note: This is my first fic so please bear with me.I got the inspiration from the stories 'The Brother' and 'Naruto: Genesis of Nindo '.**

Chapter 1 The Forgotten Brother

The two brothers sat in the rain, silent and thinking. The tiredness of the battle could be seen clearly in their of them spoke a single word to other.

How could they? .They had just eliminated their mother, Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Finally ,after what seemed to be a millennia, the older brother broke the silence.

"Toshiro? Do you think what we did was right?"

After a bit of contemplation,the younger brother,Toshiro replied." had to be 't you see what she did ? She turned the entire population into puppet soldiers.

Don't you think she would have destroyed the entire planet if we allowed her to continue?"

Hagoromo replied"When you put it that way, I think it was for the best."

After a few moments of silence, Toshiro questioned his brother Hagoromo in a rather peculiar manner."Yo bro!,what's your plan now?"Hagoromo initially surprised by his brother's sudden change in emotion,frowned for a moment and lost himself in his thoughts.

After a few seconds, he replied "I have somethings in I am not sure what to do now.I guess I will roam for a while."

After the battle with Kaguya he and his brother Toshiro had sealed away the ten tails into himself,thus becoming 'jinchuuriki' or a human 's power was immense,but he could keep it in check.

Now Toshiro spoke up with enthusiasm "Aah,I think that would be the best. I am going to checkout my newly acquired powers."Toshiro like his brother had also acquired some unique powers from the was the ying-yang release,the ability to induce life force into elements like earth and water and create was not a new thing for his brother was born with it.

Hagoromo sighed at his brother's childish he was always like in a serious mood meant that things would go utterly wrong anytime.

Hagoromo extended his hand to his brother offering a handshake and spoke" So this is good bye eh?. We will meet again after some time brother."

Toshiro returned the gesture and said with sadness in his voice."I hope so."

With that the brothers went on their different continued his life of a created the concept of chakra which combined spiritual and physical energies into this he created the art of had married and had two sons Ashura and Indra(a/n:what the hell was kishimoto thinking).Ashura had inherited his chakra and loving nature while Indra had his eyes and had his sons took his art and cultivated into ninjutsu and shinobi arts.

Toshiro on the other hand used his dimension travelling powers to travel to different worlds to seek one such world, a mythical dragon was pleased with his acts and gave him gift of immortality.(a/n:you know which dragon).He travelled far and wide,visited worlds not yet known to had also acquired many powers which made possible to transfer his powers .He also acquired the power to change his appearance thus making him seem could even reduce himself to a 5 year old he did not like the idea as it made him vulnerable to painful injuries.(not death).He also visited his brother a few times over the years .During those periods he learned the arts of ninja's from his nephews. One of the things he came to like was sealing his mother(which was made possible to his brother's knowledge of he took it to his heart to master the art of now he was on par with his brother,may be a little better in the art.

In his latest visit to his brother he was met with the heartbreaking news of his brother's Hagoromo had split the ten-tails before it could escape,into nine living beasts made of pure chakra and had sealed the body of ten-tails into the process which was called 'The creation of all things' took a lot out him,thus killing him.

Toshiro shed a few tears as he read his brother's last words written into a scroll that he wrote before his death.

"_Toshiro,_

_I am dying. I wish I could see you one last time. Anyway, I want a favour from you. I had a vision . A great child will be born who will change the world that exist now. This world has fallen victim to the plague of hatred and will change it. My wish is that you assist him in his path. Let him choose his destiny. Just guide him in his way._

_Your brother _

_Hagoromo_

"

" I will brother." With that reply, Toshiro left. Nothing was heard about him ever since .People even forgot such a man only remembered his brother as the 'Sage of Six paths".

He was forgotten. And he was glad for it.


End file.
